Sonhos Destruidos
by Natii
Summary: Sirius Black reflete sobre seus sentimentos por uma pessoa muito especial...


**Sonhos Destruídos.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Resumo:** Sirius Black reflete sobre seus sentimentos por uma pessoa muito especial...

-

-

-

"_Sozinho novamente..."_ Eram os únicos pensamentos racionais que poderia ter naquele momento, suspirou derrotado olhando o conteúdo que tinha dentro de seu copo, era incrivelmente forte, tentara beber para esquecer, mais era impossível.

"_Malditas Lembranças..."_ Pensou novamente saindo do para peito da janela aonde olhava a bela lua, ah como a lua o agradava fazia ter ótimos pensamentos, lembrar de épocas felizes.

- _Sirius_... – Uma voz fraca o chamou, estava na cama deitado em volta de vários lençóis o moreno foi ate lá conferir de quem era, realmente não sabia pele clara, cabelos castanhos curtos e repicados penetrantes olhos negros... Sim, que belos olhos ele possuía, o mesmo estilo de olhos que o enfeitiçou dês dos seus onze anos, aquele par de ébanos que refletia dor, sofrimento e angustia, mais aquele olhos nos quais ele olhava não transmitiam isso, não eram os seus olhos favoritos...

Aqueles olhos negros não eram os olhos que lhe encantava dês de... De sempre, eram apenas de um outro homem, um homem que ele nem sabia quem era.

O Animago saiu daquele quarto escuro, deixando o rapaz olhando estranhamente para Sirius que apenas andava, fazia algum tempo que havia voltando a se sentir daquele jeito, vulnerável... Fraco, desprovido de pensamentos coerentes em relação a ele, sim aquele insuportável.

"_Seboso maldito!"_ Ele pensou saindo daquela casa de má fama, com passas largos e pesados cerrou os punhos com força, fazia poucas gostas de sangue saindo de sua mão pelo corte que suas unhas fizeram nelas.

Era difícil de imaginar, ele, _Sirius Black_, tendo pensamento com o _Ranhoso_, aquele idiota, aquele menino no qual ele atormentava nos tempos de escola, no qual ele secretamente amava, escondido de todos de seus verdadeiros amigos, de sua família, dele mesmo, aquele idiota do Ranhoso mexeu com ele de um jeito avassalador.

Enquanto saia pelas ruas de Londres, lembrou da primeira vez que viu aquele par de olhos, quando tinha onze anos sabia que ele marcaria sua vida para sempre, quando entrou no Expresso Hogwarts e viu lá um menino quieto e solitário com lindos olhos negros, cabelos compridos igual aos cabelos e a pele bem clarinha, como ele era bonito.

Foram crescendo via o menino tão sozinho, sempre sozinho quando pensou em se aproximar dele, seu melhor amigo James resolveu usá-lo como membro principal de suas brincadeiras o que fazia Black se sentir mal, mais o que podia fazer não podia trair seus amigos, por uma pessoa que ele nem sabia se iria corresponder aos seu sentimentos...

- Que sentimentos, Black, até parece que um dia ele vai sentir algo em relação a você! Ele fala em voz alta enquanto todos em sua volta o observavam como se fosse louco. – O que vocês estão olhando? Ele perguntou virando a cara para todos os eles com rapidez fazendo sua cara mais horrorosa, como se isso fosse possível...

Ainda andava com passos lentos, lembrava de uma noite aonde ele cumpriam detenção juntos eles conversaram como pessoas normais a primeira vez que Black falava com o Ranhoso mais bem ele não ouvia quase nada do que falava só prestava atenção naqueles lábios brancos e pequenos entre abertos a vontade que Sirius tinha de dar um beijo enlouquecido naqueles lábios eram demais ele estava começando a ficar maluco, tinha estranhado como Snape ficou vermelho e virou para o lado oposto do dele, Black não entendi só percebeu quando sentiu o incomodo no meio de suas pernas, seu membro estava duro e o incomodava.

- Que noite perfeita! Sorriu Sirius lembrando do ocorrido, sem perceber estava ali novamente em frente a Hogwarts aquele castelo perfeito aquelas luzes acesas tudo o fazia lembrar o seu querido **Ranhoso**, provavelmente ele deveria estar nas masmorras, como sempre fazia, deveria estar muito solitário, Sirius adoraria ir lá e fazer _companhia_ para ele.

Sentou-se numa pedra e ficou lembrando daquela noite, quando viu Snape envergonhando por Sirius estar excitado lembrou de passar a mão em seu membro em cima das calças e perguntar a Snape se ele queria fazer isso, lembrou da resposta negativa mais lembrou muito bem dele ter gaguejado, Sirius ficou desapontado depois de ter sido renegado pelo Ranhoso.

- Maldito Seboso! Falou lembrando em seguida as semanas os meses e os anos atormentando Snape depois disso não conseguia entender o porque ele havia sido renegado, só sabia que quanto mais tempo passava mais ele atormentava o pobre Sonserino que nunca se defendia, ficava ate excitando, queria vê-lo **IMPLORAR** por seus toques mesmo que nunca acontecesse, ele queria vê-lo implorar, pedir e gemer seu nome, ah que sonho seria e o atormentaria ate ele implorar para parar.

Sirius olhava Hoqwarts queria ir lá e beijar a boca de seu querido e fazer amor com ele ate cansar, mais sabia que **NUNCA** poderia fazer isso, Snape nunca sentiria nada por ele, bem poderia sentir se ele não tivesse estragado tudo...

- Estraguei tudo, como sempre... – Sussurrou quando se lembrou do que fizera com Severus lembrava da única, **ÚNICA** vez que pode realizar todos os seus desejos mais insanos. Foi uma outra detenção, Black viu que seu companheiro estava digamos muito distraído e resolveu animá-lo... Bem sabia o motivo de sua tristeza ele, Pontas e Rabicho haviam feito coisas horríveis com ele hoje, Severus nada disse apenas ficou quieto sem mirrar o outro sabia que se fizesse isso seria pior pra ele, Black apenas se desculpou por de manha e passou a mão no rosto do outro homem, levando Snape a ficar com uma cara um tanto envergonhado não gostava daquele aproximação do Maroto e Sirius sabia muito bem disso... – Foi tudo minha culpa. Suspirou derrotado.

Sirius sentiu em sua mão uma coisa molhada o que fez acordar de seu transe viu que caiam lagrimas de seus olhos, era estranho ele nunca havia chorando antes ainda mais por _alguém_, mais sabia que o Ranhoso não era uma pessoa qualquer para ele, era muito mais que isso, dês que admitou os seus sentimentos para eles mesmo, ele sofria co a indiferença do outro, sofria vendo fazer amigos que o levavam para o mal caminho, sofria vendo ele com outras pessoas, sofria por não estar perto dele, sofria por tudo o que ele fazia ou dizia não conseguia nem mais brincar com ele, não conseguia mais nada a não ser amá-lo...

- Decepcionante, como fiz burradas na minha vida... – Disse o Animago.

- É você é burro de natureza seu vira-lata sarnento! Fala uma voz fria e seria atrás do animago, Sirius se vira e da de cara com aqueles olhos negros o que encantaram dês da primeira vez que o viu, Snape estava com uma expressão seria bem na sua frente, aquele era de misterioso sempre o encantou.

- Ranhoso sempre Ranhoso! Black disse se olhando nos olhos do velho colega "_Não seja Burro Black!" _Pensa, essa poderia ser a ultima chance de vê-lo e falar para ele coisas que estavam presas na sua garganta há tempos.

- E você sempre foi burro, Black! Ele fala virando de costas a Sirius e saindo andando como se nada tivesse acontecido, o animago não deixaria as coisas assim, alem de ser ignorando era chamado de burro? Quem o Ranhoso pensa que é '_O meu amor!_' Ele pensa sacudindo a cabeça para os lados tentando apagar aqueles pensamentos e ir atrás de Severus que já estava numa distancia razoável dele.

- Ranho... Severus! Chamou Black fazendo o professor de poção olhar para ele. – Podemos conversar? Ele pergunta com um sorriso maroto o professor segue ate ele e o olha nos olhos com uma expressão fria.

- Não tenho a noite toda! Ele fala frio.

- Sabe... – Ele não sabia por aonde começar mais se não falasse agora talvez nunca mais conseguisse falar com ele. – Eu queria saber se qualquer dia desses, eu e você poderíamos...

- Não! Ele fala frio se virando deixando Sirius com cara de Tacho. – Lembre-se Black sempre fomos inimigos mortais e não deixaremos de ser só porque agora você esta com esses pensamentos malicioso em relação a minha pessoa melhor arrumar outra pessoas para ser o seu brinquedo! Ele fala rápido e pelos dentes.

- Mais... Não era isso... Que eu, não... – Ele tenta falar mais não consegue apenas coloca sua mãe no ombro de Severus que a tira com nojo.

- Se você ainda não percebeu eu sinto nojo da sua presença Sirius Black seu bêbado acabado! Ele falou com nojo saindo andando.

- Severus... eu sinto muito por tudo! Ele fala com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Suas desculpas chegaram um pouco tarde demais! Ele fala sem mais saindo do campo de visão de Sirius Black.

Agora sim sua vida não tinha sentindo tudo o que mais amava o abandonou era o castigo por anos e anos ter caçoado com o pobre Severus agora era humilhado por ele tendo seus sonhos destruídos.

'_Sonhos destruídos!_'

**Fim**


End file.
